


Bird of passage

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Invasion, no supermatian bashing, pre-outsiders, still they trying to fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Conner hasn’t see or hear about Dick since he takes his leave of absence from the team after the invasion and Wally’s death. For months, he hasn’t known if the other man was even still alive and suddenly he just reappears in his life. Conner knows he would just be passing by, but it won’t stop him trying to get Dick to rest and heal. While Dick is recovering maybe they would be able to fix their friendship and more.





	Bird of passage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gathering dust on my files for a long time and I decide to post it now hoping it would motivate me for the second part.  
> Things are really crazy in my personal life so update would be slow but I plan to finish that story.

Moving to a house in Happy Harbor have been a big change for Conner. Since he’s been out of his pod at Cadmus, he has mostly lived on bases. It was either at Mount Justice, that temporally one in the Blüdhaven or the Watchtower. So, to be the _owner_ of a home is a totally a new thing. Legally speaking the house is owned by the League, but Conner and M’gann were the one living there and taking care of the place. It is a nice change to be out in the open and not hiding away. Wolf and Sphere seem to appreciate the space too.

Finding a job as a mechanic haven’t been in his plan, but he really enjoys it. It is nice to be useful and help the community he has grown in another way that punch bad guys and stopping an alien invasion. The time he passes in the garage putting back bike together with some attention and care, with the only sound around him being Sphere’s gentle beeping and Wolf’s snoring, are some of the most peaceful he ever has in his life. 

Like today.

So, when his moment of peace was broken by the sounds of wheels arriving fast on the gravel road and the roar of an engine, Conner is a bit surprise. No one outside some members of the Team and the League knows of their living arrangement and they wouldn’t come here unannounced. At least not by the usual road. It can’t be one of his customers because he is the one pick up and bring back the motorbike. The house is the last of the drive so not many people would accidentally find their way there.

“Stay here.” He told Wolf and Sphere as he throws his rag on his work table and move outside the garage. He uses his telescopic vision to check on the vehicle coming in their direction.

A simple dark sports bike. The rider seems clearly male. He couldn’t see his face because of the helmet, but the body clad in a black and blue leather jacket is familiar. It is one he knows probably as good as his.  
  
Nightwing.

Conner’s heart jump in the chest. He hasn’t met with Dick since Wally’s death.

Seeing him is bringing up a lot of feeling but he didn’t have chance to make sense of all because Dick is arriving fast. He crosses his arms and watches the young man’s bike come to a stop and kill the engine. There is a moment before Dick finally takes off his helmet.

“Hey CK… It has been a long time.” He says trying to give him his trademark smirk, but it seems hard with the dark contusion on his left cheek. For a second there Conner wonder if those dark shadows under his eyes are just because of tiredness or bruises.

“You look like shit.” The haft-kryptoninan declares simply glaring at him. Not for the first time he wishes he had X-ray vision to make sure someone don’t have any broken bones or internal bleeding.

“I have missed you too you dude…” Dick laughs tiredly. “I feel like shit too….” He comments as he disembarks his bike but without his normal grace and agility. He even staggers as he put his helmet down his seat.  
  
Conner is at his side in a second and grabs him by his arms. “Let get you inside.” He says. Before Dick could complain, he is picking him up bride style and make his way to the house. He doesn’t like how light Dick feel. Not that he ever weights anything to him but this is different. He could feel the escrima sticks against the other superhero’s back. Dick has clearly just thrown his jacket on the top of his Nightwing’s suit.

The acrobat makes a little surprise sound follow by a groan of pain. “Not that I don’t appreciate but I can walk.” He complains without much heat. That alone is proving how tires he is. Conner worries about the state he is under that jacket.

“As entertaining it would be to see you fall down the stairs, I’m not in the mood to clean of blood off the porch.” Conner comments before he makes his way in the living room and drop him as gently as he can on the couch.

Dick groans again and put a hand on his side. “I forget how your bedside manner suck.” He mumbles he leans his head on the back cushion and glare at him.

“Maybe you wouldn’t have forgotten, if you haven’t disappeared on me… On us for months.” Conner states a bit harsher than the plan. He could see the original Robin eyes looking anywhere but on him.

“CK…” Dick begins but Conner stop him.

“Going to get to first aid kit. You strip.”  He orders and turns around. He needs some distance before he says something he would regret. He rests his hands on the sink as he tries to calm himself down. He keeps an ear out to make sure Dick doesn’t fall or something. The sound of fabric being tells him that at least the other man is listening to him.  
  
Conner knows that Dick has his reason for requiring some space after what happened, still it is not making this any easier. The whole team was mourning, and they should have done it together. As the makeshift family they were. Not only did they have lost Wally but for months there was a hole where Dick should have been.

It was particularly hard for Conner because as long he remembers Dick has always been there for him. With the rest of the team, he has helped Conner to get a life of his own and become a free man. When Clark was still enabled to interact with him, Robin has been the one telling him about Krypton and kryptonian. How he knows so much have been a mystery to Conner, but he has been glad for his help.

After his breakup with M’gann, Conner haven’t been in a good place. No one really was at the time. Kaldur just lost Tula. Wally and Artemis were trying to live a normal life and have retired of the team. Dick hasn’t been much better dealing with the aftermath of Jason’s death and begins to trains, Tim. Still he has been there for Conner during this rough time.

Conner could feel his cheeks burn the memories. Dick and him have fallen hard together and for a while it has the best thing ever. Then… Dick has become distant.

Now Conner understand why. The pressure of keeping them in the dark about his and Kaldur’s plan, plus having to maintain everything running with the team and Gotham while Batman was off world. At the time it has hurt a lot to realize that no matter what they have shared Dick hasn’t trusted him enough … He takes a deep breath pushing those feelings down, he needs to go back and make sure the other man is not dying on his couch. Conner grab the first aid kit and return to the living room.

Dick is still sitting on the spot he has left him. He has discarded his jacket, belt, weapon and have managed to get out of the top part of his suit but keeping his pants and boots. That small effort seems to have wiped him out. He opens his eyes and stare at Conner. “I was wondering if you have forgotten about me.” He says trying to tease him.

The haft-kryptoninan shakes his head before he sits down on the coffee table in front of him. Dick doesn’t look as bad as he was afraid at first. There was no open wound or any that look like it needs treatment. There is some nasty bruise that seems recent and other that are beginning to heal. He did spot a few scars that were definitely not there the last time he has seen Dick topless.

“Like I can’t ever forget about you…” He says quietly as he keeps his eyes on Dick well-built and bruises chest. He is pleased to note some redness spreading near the other man collar bone. Not every day he can make the infamous Dick Grayson blushes.

He presses his hands gently on to Dick’s ribcage. “Take a deep breath.” He orders softly. He listens carefully his respiration and heartbeat as he feels his ribs shifting under his palm. Everything seems good at first but suddenly Dick gasps.

“Okay…ow.” He mumbles as he closes his eyes.

Conner frowns more and moves his fingers tenderly along the bones to sense any break but he can’t find anything. “Any more pain?” He asks still concentrate on checking his vital signs. He can’t tell Dick’s pulse is a little more elevated but can’t confirm it is because of the pain or not.

The vigilant shakes his head. “No… Just my ribs being tender and sore.” He answers and locks his own blue eyes with his. He manages to offer him a tired but genius smiles. “I’m not lying to you Conner. Promise.”

Conner analyzes his face before he nods. He can normally discern easily when someone deceive him but Dick is one of the few that can fool him if he wants. He moves his hands off his chest when he realizes, he might have let them there for too long.

He gets up and made his way to the small kitchen to grab a glass of water. He can see the silence is bothering Dick. The man eyes his following Conner’s movement as he opens his mouth as he tries to say something but change his mind each time.

This seriously growing on the haft-krypotonian nerves because it’s never been like this before. They were always able to tell each other the truth, even if it wasn’t what the other wanted to hear and to laugh about it after. This is so unnatural, and it makes his skin crawl.

“Are you going to ask me why I am here?” Dick finally questions.

 “I could … but would you answer me truthfully.” Conner interjects in tone that is calmer than he feels.

He is expecting Dick to say something, try to argue or defend himself, but his only response by the silence again. He walks back to couch give him the glass of water before he digs in the first-aid kit for painkillers. He checks the date in case. It not like him or M’gann need some. “Here. Take this. After, time for you to sleep… If you still want to talk after, I will listen.”

The other vigilant look at the pill and pout like a stubborn child. “I hate been drugs.” He mumbles as accept the tablets anyway but didn’t swallow them.

“I know. But if anyone tries to get to you, they will have to go through Sphere, Wolf and myself first.” He reminds him.

Dick sighs and finally take the painkiller and drink haft. He put the glass on the table and move to lay down on the couch.

“Oh no you don’t.” The clone say and reach to pick him up again. “When I mention sleep, I mean in a real bed and for more than a power nap.”

“I begin to think you just want to carry me around.” Dick jokes weakly and lays his head on his broad shoulder for a moment.

“You always like it before.” He replies as he sits him down at the end of the bed and pulls the cover. He is so concentrated that he barely spots something falls on the ground.

“Didn’t say I don’t like it.” Dick declares before he reaches to pick what just drops. He smiles as he turns the plush in his hand. “You still have this?” He asks in a soft voice.

“You win it from me… Why would I throw it away?” He answers feeling his cheek burn. He kneels to get Dick’s boot off.

Dick chuckles a little “You were the one that didn’t believe I can beat any of those games. I have defended my honour and prove you wrong.” He says running his finger on the cheap crack vinyl of the plush. His eyes soften and becoming distance, Conner has no doubt he is reminding that night.

It has been their first date, even if at the time both would have denied it. Dick had invited him to a carnival fair in some random city wanting to distract Conner after all that happen. The clone wasn’t really a fan to spend the evening somewhere so noisy, with so much light and peoples. Yet he knew the other man won’t let go before he says yes.

That is how they end up eating a quantity of greasy food that makes Conner glade his alien biology is helping him not getting weight, going on rides that the structure makes him nervous and try those carnival games. The last part has been really frustrating because he can’t see any way to beat those. That is how Dick end up winning that silly plush for him: a blue and orange vinyl motorcycle monstrosity with little legs. The acrobat has claimed it was a gag and they had been out just to have some fun between friend. The kiss they have shared sitting literally the top of the Ferris wheel when the Fair has changed that.

Ever since Conner has kept it. Not only it was one of the first things that haven’t been giving or buy by the League, but it has been for a time his last link to Dick and what they have lived together.

The vigilant finally hang out the plush back with a soft smile. “It clearly well love.” He says before he signs and lay down in the bed. He makes a little please noise as he presses his nose in the pillow inhaling the unmistakable smell that it is Conner and yawns. The exhaustion and painkiller are rapidly affecting him and making him doze off. “It likes coming safe home…” He mutters before he falls asleep.

Conner’s breath catches at this. He not sure if Dick means for him to hear but the words make something warm bloom in his chest. He pulls the cover back and watches him sleep for a moment. Even if he just says he feels safe, Dick looks so tense. There is worrying lines on his face that was not there before. In what kind of trouble Dick have put himself into? Again. He guesses he wouldn’t have to wait for him to wake up to know the whole story.

Without really thinking, Conner runs a strong yet gentle hand to the other man hair and push them off his forehead and press a tender kiss on the skin. Dick makes a small noise but didn’t awaken. The touches seem to make him melt more and relaxes. Feel more at ease with that expression, he makes his way back to the living room.

Knowing that there is not much he could for until Dick wake up, Conner begin to pick up the discard uniform. He frowns a little when he realizes it wasn’t Dick’s normal Nightwing’s. It doesn’t have the same weight. The colour pattern is off too. He turns the piece of clothing in his hand and looks at the front. The familiar blue bird wasn’t there; the chest part is bare.

It’s so wrong. Nightwing has been more than a new symbol it has been Dick’s statement that he was his own person and his way to step out of Batman’s shadow.

That worry Conner more. For months, no one on the team has seen or hear of Dick except for Robin. The teen has been the only source of news about their missing leader and friend. The only one that have reassured them that Dick hasn’t got itself to kill in a stupid mission. Because none of them have been fooled, a leave of absence from the Team didn’t mean Dick have stopped the superhero life. Being a hero is part of who he is.

To see him going around … incognito. It feels so wrong.

“What are you doing Dick?” he sighs, finish cleaning the living room and distract himself until Dick’s wake up and they can’t have a real talk.

One they should have a month ago.

**Author's Note:**

> the plushes Dick win for Conner : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/41/3c/1b413cdd4de3e9bac2bc8a1c43e45299.jpg
> 
> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
